What Family is for
by SupernaturalWinchester
Summary: The sequel to the importance of family i know it is the other way around on Supernaturalville for people who have read it there
1. In my time of dying part 1

Holy crap that hurt wait a minute I am not in the middle of nowhere, I am in a hospital! that's just perfect there goes my unbreakable theory. But oh well at least I am alive anyway. Crap Ames I got to go make sure she's okay.

This is weird why aren't the doctors and nurses stopping me? I am walking through the halls and they aren't asking anything. I think I am best looking for Dean or dad to see where Amy is. Maybe they are down this way? I think I might be best asking at the front desk actually.

As I walked down through the wards it was getting more and more frustrating that I was getting ignored by hospital staff. "Somebody say something!" I shouted.

"They can't see us babe" I turned around and was face to face with Amy "I think we are having an out of body experience.

"Damn I guess we are more injured than we thought huh?" I said with a smile on my face.

"Don't give me that look Winchester" she said "out of body experience or not we can't get cocky anything could happen to our bodies right now".

"Yeah you could be getting felt up be a creepy intern doctor" I said breaking into another smirk

"So could you" she retorted and that sure as hell wiped the smirk off my face.

"Come on let's try and get back in our bodies before anyone is felt up by anyone". So she nodded and I said "let's get you back in your body first"

"I gotta agree with that idea baby boy" she said and laughed at the look I gave her.

However as we began walking my body began to shake and a white light surrounded me. Then I woke up back in my body and was surrounded by Dean, Alex and Sam.

"Guys where's dad?" I asked.

"We don't know" Dean asked

"Hi kiddo" dad said from the door "you okay?"

"Yeah I am fine I just want Amy to wake up now and we are all okay" I said

"What do you mean?" Dean asked "she has been awake all day"

With that I shot out of bed and down the hall.

"Amy! Amy!" I shouted right now I didn't really give a fuck who I woke or annoyed there was no way I was losing her now.

"Dave calm down" Sam said I guessed they had all followed me "we will take you to her" Sam said.

When we arrived at her room they had the respirator on her beautiful face and I was trying not to let the emotion overcome me.

"Come on babe wake up" I whispered.

"It's not working time of death 7:06 AM" the doctor said.

"NO NO NO" I shouted "she can't die she can't" I felt Alex's arms wrap around me because I knew that none of the guys or dad would. I turned and looked at Sam and he was crying possibly the more than me which I found impossible as I was finding it hard to breathe for crying.

"Alex" my dad said "get him out of here"

I felt Alex and Sam try to pull me away but I refused to move and both of them knew they would not be able to on their own so Dean came over and helped get me out of the room.

"Dean" my dad asked "I need you to get me a few things from the car" so Dean stopped and went and got the list off of dad.

John POV

I can't let this happen my children all deserve happiness and I am determined to see Dave get his Sammy lost Jess I am not letting it happen again. I hope Dean gets back with that stuff soon before I change my mind about this I have waited 22 years to kill this sonofabitch and now I am going to die for my family.

"Dad?" Dean said "some of this stuff this is to summon a demon"

"I know Dean that is what it is used for" I replied "I am ending this now Dave deserves happiness"

"He can't have a girl that is dead!" Dean stated. 'damn this boy was stupid.' John thought to himself.

"I know Dean that is why I am summoning the demon she wasn't meant to die I was ... the demon told me one of my children would die and begged them to let it be anyone else". I explained

Sam POV

"Dave" I said "what are you going to do with Amy's body burn her, bury her?"

"You sonofabitch" Dave said "she's not even cold yet Sam and you want me to burn her body! You want me to burn the girl I loved, the girl I wanted to marry"

"Dave I know it sucks but I lost Jess everyone has to die sometimes" I said. As soon as I said that I regretted it because I was going to get my ass kicked. I knew the punch was coming but I didn't expect it to be as hard as it was.

"You are a sonofabitch she has done nothing wrong neither has Jess I know that but I dragged her into this no one else I made her come on hunts with me but because you are a selfish bastard she is the one caught in the crossfire" he said furiously.

"DAVE!" Amy yelled "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Amy's ghost said standing behind them.

Amy POV

"Dave!?" I shouted "so not funny babe where are you?" crap I guess he gets back to his body first then I better not have some creepy little bastard feeling me up otherwise when I get back in my body I am kicking some serious intern ass.

"hello? can somebody help me?" I heard a girl voice say. I quickly ran toward the voice to see who it was.

I saw the girl that had asked for help but I couldn't see her face because her back was turned to me, "Hello? Are you okay?" I asked. It seemed to work because she turned around and faced me.

"Where am I?" the girl asked. She looked scared and lonely.

"In hospital" I explained "I don't know which one to be honest I would have to ask my boyfriend when I talk to him but I am guessing Indiana"

"I was with my friends and a man mounted the curb and hit me with his car" as soon as the girl said that, I suddenly felt really sorry for her, "and then I woke up here but none of the doctors or nurses are talking to Me" The girl continued. When she said that I could hear the shakiness in her voice and she looked like she was about to cry.

"Well how about you come back to your room and we will see what we can find out" I reassured her and took her hand to find her room.

John POV

"I think there is something in the hospital" Dave said "I don't know what but something is wrong here Ames I need you to wake up and help me, I love you, I miss you and I need you more than ever" that was all it took for me to know that what I was doing was for the best.

"Come on" I said "come on you sonofabitch" and he turned up in front of me.

"What can I do for you John?" he said and his eyes turned yellow but I did not see the nurse in the corner of the room until her eyes turned green.

"You are bringing a carer with you now?" I said smirking "I didn't realize you were that old"

"She is my daughter John and you are wasting my time" yellow eyes said.

"I want to make a deal me for Amy Haven" I explained

"The girl?" the green eyed demon "you want to save the girl I saved why?"

"I have to save her my son loves her and because together her and Sam can kill you all" I explained

"You're bluffing" she said "dad tell me he is bluffing, tell me she isn't another one"

"Deal" Yellow eyes said quickly without looking at his daughter.

"Let me say goodbye to my children before I go" I said and yellow eyes agreed.


	2. In my time of dying part 2

Dean sat in the waiting room with his three siblings, Alex, Dave, and Sam, while waiting for there father. He looked at Sam and smiled a little, but when he looked at Dave his smile disappeared. He was happy that Dave had Amy back, but it wasn't fair! Why he deserve to have Amy back and be happy, but Sam couldn't have Jess back? He shook his head at the thought and started to get up when he saw his father come in the room.

"Dean, Alex, Dave, I need to talk to you three....it's important" John said.

"What is it dad?" Alex asked.

"Just please come with me"

The three got up and left with John leaving Sam there, and walked into a room.

"Kids, as you know I made a deal to save Amy"

"Dad" Dean and Alex said together.

"Why?" Dave asked.

"Because I want you guys to be happy" John said smiling, "But there's something else I need to tell you"

"What is it?" Dean questioned.

"This may sound bad but you need to listen"

"Come on dad" Dave said." Get on with it!"

"Okay. If Sam and Amy become evil and go down the wrong path, I need you to kill them. Don't ask why, just do it"

The trio looked at their father in shock of what he just said. Especially Dave and Dean, 'How could I kill Sammy? What the hell dad?' Dean thought furiously.

"Dad, I can't kill Amy, not after everything that has happened. I can't, I won't!" Dave exclaimed tears starting to fall.

"You have to Dave, I'm sorry"

"Why? I finally get happiness and you tell me to put a bullet in her head?!" Dave said "how come I have to lose her?"

"He's right dad how are we meant to kill them?" Alex asked she was always sticking up for her twin when she needed to even though it was normally the other way around.

"Dad we have looked after Sammy for 22 years and now we are being told just in case kill him" Dean said

"Look just do as you are told" John said "and look for Bobby".

As John turned to leave the room Alex said "are you joking because of you Bobby won't talk to us"

"He will" John said "if you tell him what happened".

Alex seemed more relaxed as she had always gotten on with Bobby and had almost taken him as her father rather than John because Bobby had always looked out for John's children like they were his own.

"Fine" Dave said finally "I'll do it"

Alex and Dean both looked at him "do what?"

"If they turn evil I will kill them" Dave said simply

"Good now I am going to check on Amy and then I am gone" John said.

When John walked into Amy's room Sam followed. However Dave followed them to make sure they did not let her know that she was the reason John was dying as she did not need that on her conscience.

"How you feeling Amy?" John asked.

"Sore why?" she said

"Just wondering" John said shrugging his shoulders.

"Amy there is something I need to tell you" Sam said however Dave intercepted him and took him into the hall.

"Look I don't know how much that you heard about dad but if you tell her it will kill her" Dave said.

"I know" Sam said "that is why she should know" he said with a smile on his face. Dave got straight in Sam's face.

"I have had it up to here with your crap Sam" Dave said "she might not have wanted this but it happened"

"Yeah but she deserves to know" Sam said trying to get around Dave.

However he did not expect to try and get his face to avoid Dave's fist.

"Shit" Sam said after Dave had punched him "what was that for?"

"You wouldn't listen to me" Dave said simply and walked past Sam, "hey babe" he said from the door.

"Hi" Amy said weakly

"Well dude I am going to talk to Sam and Dean I will be back soon" John said putting a hand on Dave's shoulder "I am proud of you" he whispered "look after her".

After John went to say goodbye to his children and Amy, he went back to his room were the Yellow-eyed-demon was waiting.

"You ready Johnny?" The demon said.

"Can we just get this damn thing over with, please?" John asked.

"My pleasure" The yellow-eyed-demon said nodding his head.

And has Azazel touched John's shoulder, within a second John eyes closed and he fell to the ground. And then he was no more.

The four Winchesters and Amy, headed to Bobby Singers house, Dean knew how everyone was feeling, especially him, Dave and Alex. How could there dad tell them that if the people they loved which were of course Sam and Amy, turned evil, They would have to kill them? No Dean wouldn't have it, neither would Dean, and that was a fact.

As they pulled up the gravel driveway, he looked next to him and saw Sam sleeping, he smiled, and he loved to watch his younger siblings sleep, because he knew they were safe with him around. He looked to the back and saw, Alex, his younger sister staring out in space. She did do that a lot. He gently shook Sam and called Alex's name as he got out of the car.

The four Winchesters and Amy headed to Bobby's door where they would be staying for the next couple days.

"Thank god were here. My legs were starting to cramp" Alex said sarcastically.

Bobby Singer watched as the gang came up to his door, he had heard what had happened from Dean, and was a little angered about it, but of course that is something John would do. He opened the door and greeted Dean first cause he was in front of everyone. After he was done greeting everyone, he said, "Are you guys alright?"

"Yeah were all fine" Dean said quickly. He knew they were all angry at what John did especially Dean, but come on, seriously, he could at least get a 'Were all fine and happy' but he knew that wasn't gonna happen.

"Bobby?" Dave asked.

"What?"

"Can I ask you something?

"Sure" Bobby said eyeing Dave.

"If your 'friend' told you, you had to kill your brother or someone you loved if something bad happened...would you do it?"

"Um depends, why?" Bobby asked curious.

"Nothing Just wondering" Dave knew what he and Dean had to do, they would have to kill Sam and Amy if they turned evil.


	3. No exit part 1

The five hunters had already stayed at Bobby's for over two weeks and it was obvious that they were getting on the older hunters nerves, as the five mid 20 hunters were not only eating and drinking him out of house and home but they were beginning to argue with each other. Also he wanted to know what Dave, Dean and Alex were hiding as he had a hand in raising the four Winchesters he knew it was something big.

"Guys" Bobby said "I know you guys need time but I have a friend in trouble"

"I'll come with you Bobby" Sam said.

"No Sam, you stay here rest up Dean, you and Dave can come with me if you aren't doing anything" Bobby said.

"He just got out of hospital Bobby" Sam said

"I need out of here" Dave said and walked out of the room.

"Babe" Amy said but he ignored her "what's the matter with him?"

"He's not okay" Alex said "we just lost dad I knew he didn't hate him as much as he did but I didn't see this coming"

"Me neither" Bobby said "maybe he is taking it harder than you guys think I mean he bottled things when he was a kid"

Dean followed his brother out of the house "what the hell Dave?" he asked "do you want them to suspect something?"

"I don't want to have to do this Dean" Dave said "we lost mom, we lost dad hell we have lost anyone that was close to use and now we have to lose Sammy and I have to lose Amy its not fair Dean"

"I didn't say it was but you need to get your emotions in check man she can read you like a book" Dean said.

"I know it's just hard" Dave said "I don't want to lose her"

"You guys coming or what?" Bobby said from the top of the stairs "I need to go now boys it's a case of life and death"

"Let's get moving Bobby boy" Dave said smirking "actually be right back" and he dashed up the steps and into the living room "be back soon babe" he said and kissed Amy.

After he had left she said "he is soo up to something"

"Maybe" Alex said "or maybe he loves you?"

"Both" Sam said "he is always up to something" and the girls nodded.

"So Bobby" Dean said "who needs help?"

"My friend Ellen she phoned me her daughter has been taken by a spirit and she needs help".

"Jo's in trouble?" Dave asked

"How do you know?" Dean and Bobby said at the same time.

"When I was 6 I snuck into dad's truck on a hunt he was with home guy and he talked about Ellen and Jo so I guess Jo is their daughter?" Dave said

"Yeah smartass she is" Bobby said "I want you to know though don't let what happened that night affect you now".

"I know" Dave said and Dean was even more confused even at 6 Dave had not listened to John and there was something else he was hiding from Dean.

"So" Dean said "is Jo hot?" and Dave and Bobby rolled their eyes "what? I am still going to help save her aren't I?"

Dave simply shrugged and thought typical Dean.

"Okay" Bobby said "get in the truck".

"Where we going anyway?" Dean asked picking up a bag.

Philadelphia Pennsylvania

"Ellen?" Bobby questioned walking into the apartment she had given him directions to.

"Bobby?" she said turning and seeing him standing there "thanks for coming Bobby I didn't know who else to call".

"It's okay but I brought backup John's two eldest boys" he said waiting for the explosion that he expected.

"Do they know?" she said calmly and he nodded his head "okay they can help just please tell them not to tell Jo?"

Then Bobby nodded and said "Dave knows Dean doesn't and Dave told me he would treat this like a normal hunt nothing personal".

"Thanks Bobby she just disappeared she was in the room and on the phone to me I was hunting and then she screamed I ran back here but she was gone" Ellen explained.

"What were you hunting?" Dave said from the door way

"HH Holmes" Ellen said

"Holy Shit" Dave and Dean said together "the HH Holmes? The serial killer? I thought he was no where near here?"

"He was killed here" Ellen said

"Okay Ellen you and Bobby try and see what you can dig up like a grave site or something and we will" Dean said but Dave cut him off

"Didn't Holmes have like a house with all secret compartments?" he blurted out and Ellen nodded "what would be the closest thing to that?" as no one replied he carried on "the sewers".

"Shit" Dean said turning on their heels and the Winchesters flew down the stairs to try and find Jo.

"Told you they were good" Bobby muttered to Ellen and she nodded.

"So" Dean said "what's this secret you are keeping from me what happened?"

"Jo's dad died on a hunt with dad" Dave said "and Ellen never forgave dad I don't think" of course he would never tell Dean the whole thing.

"That's weird dad never talked about it" Dean said

"I don't think he forgave himself" Dave said

"Damn I guess dad went through more than we thought" Dean said

"This is bordering into a chick flick territory here so lets just find this chick and get the hell out" Dave said and Dean nodded.

As they walked through the sewers it became older as there became to be built up pieces of wood that they could walk on.

"Dude" Dave said looking up "there is a manhole right there why couldn't we use that one?"

"Where is it up top though?" Dean asked so Dave climbed the ladder and looked out.

"Right by the apartment" he said shortly.


	4. No exit part 2

"Dude" Dean said "you can't blame me for that I thought it would be harder to get to here"

Dave simply rolled his eyes and said "let's just find Jo" he said with his mock anger.

"So are you going to tell Amy?" Dean asked as they walked "about her turning evil?"

"No Dean I am not going to tell her because we are going to save both of them" Dave said.

"I know we will I meant if she asked about the way you were acting earlier" Dean said honestly Dean wanted to know if Dave would be able to kill the woman he loved because Dean knew he would never be able to do it.

"Dean enough if need be she will know what's going on but only if need be" Dave said clearly frustrated with his brother's questioning.

"Okay" Dean said and then the brothers came face to face with a big metal grid door "I guess this is the place" Dean said.

"Yeah game time" Dave said drawing his gun from the back of his jean waistband.

As they walked through the door they were overcome with a smell that nearly knocked them off of their feet. "Is that ... Chloroform?" Dean asked.

"I think so" Dave said "well that explains how he takes the girls" and Dean nodded "JO!" Dave shouted and heard groaning further inside the room.

"Help me" they heard her whisper from behind a metal enclosed space.

"We'll get out" Dean said "don't worry" then he turned to Dave and said "so what's the plan?"

"Get that open" Dave said simply and pulled on the metal door and was surprised it gave away "Jo can you move?" and he pretty much already knew the answer before she opened her mouth.

"No my knee is busted" she said almost with a sense of humiliation in her voice, "can you help me?"

"Sure I will keep this open and Dean will get you out" Dave said and lifted the chamber door higher so Dean could slid his body in to get Jo out of the chamber.

"So what's the plan?" Jo asked

"Don't have one" both Winchesters said at the same time "the idea was to get you out of here and we have done that now"

"Use me as bait he will come back and then shoot him with rock salt or something" Jo said simply then Dave reached inside his jacket and said

"I have an idea" with a bag of salt in his hand "how's about we finish this evil bastard?

When Holmes returned he saw Jo sitting in the room on her own and no sign of the Winchesters.

"What?" Jo said "you don't like a fair fight?" and as Holmes walked towards her she said "good because I don't either" and rolled past him and through the gate in between Dave and Dean who closed the gate and shot him with rock salt and as he walked towards them he was stopped by the salt they had put in front of the doorway.

"That's salt you stupid sonofabitch" Dave said and shot him again

When they were back on the surface Jo borrowed Dave's phone to tell Ellen she was okay because she did not have her own phone as she had dropped it when Holmes had taken her and neither Winchester had a signal in the sewer.

"Where did Dave go?" Jo asked

"He said something about ending Holmes for good" Dean said "OH MY GOD" Dean said when he saw Dave's idea.

He was driving towards them in a cement truck and Dean had an ear to ear grin whilst Jo had a look of disbelief on her face.

"I stole it" he said before they asked "I can't believe that security is this bad in the city of brotherly love that you can go up and steal a cement truck" Jo and Dean both laughed and then he said "right I am going back in the truck direct me to the sewer grate Jo and Dean you can move it off"

As Dave closed the door Dean muttered "controlling bastard"

"So" Jo said "are you doing anything tonight?"

"Probably getting a hotel room or going back to Bobby's" Dean said oblivious to the fact Jo was trying to ask the other hunter out.

"Oh right if you are staying here you don't have to get a room if you don't want to" Jo said shyly as this was becoming harder than she expected it to be.

"I doubt Dave would want to sleep in the car" Dean said smiling "he can't fit on the back seat most of the time and he can't sleep sitting up"

"No I meant you could share a room with me Dean" she said smiling broadly.

"I am not sure what your mom would say to that Jo" Dean said returning her smile.

"You're scared of my mother?" she said laughing "seriously? My mom? You guys just stopped HH Holmes my mom should be nothing to you"

"I can't bury your mom under a ton of cement and get away with it" Dean said smirking.

"For the love of God let's kill this guy!" Dave shouted from the window "lift the grid and I will cement his ass to the sewer before he comes and opens the grate and asks me to do it because he is bored shitless with you two teenagers flirting!!"

"Oops" Dean and Jo said together and helped Dave place the truck right at the front of the sewer grid and then he began pouring cement into the hole.

"Anyway Jo I think I need to have time away from girls right now with my dad dying and I don't think I am ready to have whatever this is" Dean said "but if you give me your number I will give you a call when I am" he said honestly but it was just bad timing with the blonde.

"Dean I text Bobby he said he will pick us up and he will drop Jo with Ellen then were going"

"Seeya Jo" both brothers said when Bobby dropped her off but as they went to leave Ellen said "Dave can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure" Dave said


	5. Heart part 1

Dave and Dean POV

"Thanks for saving Jo" Ellen said

"No problem" Dave said "it was nothing"

"And thank you for not telling her what happened to her father I know that must have been hard for you" she continued "I want to you know I don't blame John for what happened to my husband anymore it was just I loved him and there was nothing I could do about it"

"I know the feeling but you can't keep protecting the ones you love forever can you?" Dave said and walked to the car leaving Ellen standing in the doorway thinking about what he said.

"That's crap" Ellen muttered

"Where to now?" Dave asked as he got into the back of Bobby's truck

"Sam rang him and the girls have gone on a werewolf hunt I told them we would meet them there in a couple of days" Dean said "it's in California"

"I get to go home?" Dave said trying to hide excitement his own bed, his own house with his girlfriend and family nothing would be better than that.

"Sadly no it's not LA just in California" Dean said "but not that there is anything wrong with that".

Amy, Alex and Sammy POV

"I've found a hunt" Sam said "A guy Nate Mulligan was ripped to piece by a wild animal in his office he was found by his assistant when she came into work the next morning, thing is I think it's a werewolf".

"Nate Mulligan" Amy said "I know that name crap the assistant does she have a name Sammy?"

"Madison Taylor" Sam said looking down at the article

"Crap I know her I went to college with her we have to go help her she could be in danger" Amy said and flew upstairs to go pack.

"I guess we are heading to LA again" Sam said smiling "I meant to say Dean rang me earlier and I told him about the hunt they said they will meet us there turns out it was a blonde that needed saving"

"What are the odds?" Alex said smiling

"I know Dave and Dean saving a blonde girl on a hunt and we get the werewolf hunt it's not fair" Amy said from the doorway "I didn't put all my clothes away let's go we can go in Dave's car"

"I don't want to die" Alex said "we can go in my car"

"He wouldn't care it is mine just as much as his" Amy said smiling

"Damn you are a Winchester" Alex said closing the door after them.

"Maybe I am" Amy said simply

As they drove it was a different situation as they were Dave and Dean less in an impala which was weird as Amy drove she talked confidently with Alex about her relationship with her twin brother but even though they were twins Dave was born before her and was her big brother just as much Dean was as he was born 8 hours before her.

"So how do you know Madison?" Sam asked

"I met her in college the day after me and Dave started dating" Amy said "he dropped me back off at my apartment and I pretty much knocked Madison off of her feet as I tried pull Dave into my bedroom" and then she blushed as she realised how it sounded.

"So after that we became friends" Amy said "I haven't seen her in like a year though" she said pulling up in front of Madison's apartment "guess now is a good a time as any".

As they walked up the stairs Amy remembered Madison telling her that she and Dave where perfect for each other and she had to admit that her friend was right to think so about them.

Then she knocked on the door and there was no answer so she decided to try a different approach "Maddy it's Amy sweetie open the door" that worked and Madison ran to the door, flung it open and pulled her friend into a hug.

"Amy" she sobbed "thank you for coming" then she looked over the two Winchester's and then more at Sam "has Dave shrank?" she muttered with a smirk.

"No this is his younger brother Sammy and his twin Alex" Amy said

"Its Sam" he said frustrated

"I know how annoying nicknames you want rid of can be" Madison said smirking "so where is Dave?"

"On a hunting trip with his brother Dean they went off hunting some bear" Amy said quickly with a smirk "remember that time he went on a bear hunt with your dad and Dean?" it hadn't been a bear but a black dog however Madison didn't know what they hunted she just knew Dave went hunting with Dean occasionally and Amy wasn't happy about lying to her friend but it was better than telling her the truth.

"Yeah" Sam and Alex said all smirking however Sam and Alex knew what had happened to them really.

Dave had been 19 making Dean 21 they had been allowed to do the research for a hunt they were doing with John as Sam was ill and Alex was looking after him meaning at only the three oldest Winchesters were physically able to go on the hunt. However they only reason they wanted to go there was that Dean knew a girl that was in the local area at college and happened to be 'well developed' so they decided to try and find a local hunt however to no avail well not anything supernatural anyway.

It had been a different kind of dog it was a basset hound that had been terrorising the streets of Michigan but Dave and Dean did not know that. So it was a piss your pants funny situation when the dog took a bite out of John's ass however Dave had shot it point blank to save his father's ass literally but John had not been happy that his boys had made up a hunt just to go and see some girl.

"I don't think dad ever forgave them for that" Alex said trying not to crack up however as John was mentioned that killed what had been an attempt to lighten the mood in it's tracks.

"What?" Madison said sensing the change in the atmosphere

"Dad died a couple of weeks ago" Alex said finding it hard not to look at Madison

"I'm sorry" Madison said "anyway what are you doing here?"


	6. Heart part 2

I thought you might need me" Amy said "whoever killed Nate could come after you, I mean your his assistant and you reported the murder" after seeing the look Madison gave her said "Alex is a cop"

"Oh right that makes sense with your technical talk" Madison said smirking "do you think it is more than an animal attack?"

"Well is there someone that wanted it to be more than an animal attack?" Sam asked curiously.

"Not that I can think of apart from Kurt" Madison said realising what had possibly happened to her former boss

"You're ex Kurt?" Amy said

"Yeah he's been kinda stalking me" Madison said

"Maddy why didn't you tell me we would have came and sorted it out for you" Amy said

"I know but I wanted to try and fight my own battles Ames I can't have you and Dave coming and saving me every time" she said dully

"We want to be able to help you though" Amy said the others just sat as the friends argued and were all oblivious to Kurt standing behind the door hearing the whole conversation that had happened between the Winchesters, Amy and Madison.

As Kurt went to leave he came face to face with Dave and Dean.

"Kurt?" Dave said "what are you doing here?"

"I thought you were on a hunting trip after some bear?" Kurt said

"When we saw the paper and saw it was Maddy's boss I figured the bear would get another week to live" Dave said "now do you want to tell me how you knew I was hunting and why you are lurking outside the apartment of your ex?"

"I was erm" Kurt said and as the door opened he ran down the hall and out of the apartment building.

"Dave?" Madison and Amy both said questioningly "why are you here?"

"We got back to Bobby's and when we saw the article I told Dean we had to get here as soon as we could" Dave explained "and considering that jackass is still hanging around our apartment I guess its a good job I'm still around huh?"

"Yeah" Madison said with a smile "he never could have the balls to try to intimidate me with you and Ames around"

"Well I doubt he can intimidate an over 6 foot guy" Dean said "three maybe even less likely"

"Exactly" Amy said from the doorway "and he knows not to piss me off"

"Explains why he hangs outside the apartment when we are on the other side of California" Dave said "he knows if he was any closer I would shoot his ass"

"Do you guys have anywhere to stay?" Madison said#

"Some of us do" Amy said smiling looking at Dave and Dean "those guys don't"

"Well you and Dave can stay here if you want" Madison said with a shrug "there's still your old room for when you were too smashed to drive home"

"Okay and Dean can have my room at the motel" Amy said.

After a while Sam, Alex and Dean left leaving Dave and Amy to talk to their old friend as she was their only friend really that they had stayed in constant contact with after they had moved in together.

After Madison went to bed Amy said "we have two things to talk about"

"Kurt's the werewolf" Dave said

"Okay three" Amy said and Dave looked at her confused.

"She was mugged not so long ago" Amy continued "then Kurt started hanging around her again coincidence?"

"Maybe he feels bad for what he did to her" Dave said "I hate the guy you know I do but I don't wish being a werewolf on anybody"

"I know" Amy said "I still don't like him though and the third and final thing is did you see the way Maddy was looking at Sammy?"

"Exactly if I didn't know any better I would say she was the werewolf" Dave said with a laugh "you don't think Kurt bit her do you?"

An hour later they were sure Madison was asleep so Amy snuck into her room to check her neck for bites and sure enough there was one there "shit" she muttered.

"Dave" she said coming out of the bedroom "she's been bitten"

"Right" Dave said taking a shotgun out of his bag "make sure she doesn't go hairy"

"where you going?" Amy said

"To show Kurt what the meaning of ass hunting really is" Dave said "won't be long baby"


	7. Heart part 3

An hour later Sam turned up and said "Dave told me to come here because he lost Kurt"

"Kay" Amy said "you look after Madison and me and Dave will take Kurt out of commission" and Sam nodded "and Sammy if you and Maddy decide to have 'fun' be protected I am too hot and too young to be a godmother"

"No that's more something you and Dave would do" Sam said and Amy nodded in agreement with the youngest Winchester "just don't be too long killing the sonofabitch"

"Ok" Amy said and ran down towards where the impala was originally parked.

"You are coming with me?" Dave asked when he saw her and her nod was confirmation enough for him and he leaned across and opened the door for her "so what did Sam say?"

"Not much" Amy said "but he didn't deny he was into Maddy"

"Because he is into Maddy its obvious, its good he has someone after Jess" Dave said "I just thought it would have been Sarah"

"Yeah me two" Amy said.

As they drove there was still no sign of Kurt and they were running out of options when Dean rang.

"Guys I thought you were staying with Maddy?" Dean said

"We are looking for Kurt, Sammy is with her" Dave said

"Then why is she at Kurt's apartment with blood all over the place and the poor bastard ripped to pieces?" Dean said

Then Dave span the car around and headed back towards Maddy's apartment whilst Amy tried to ring Sam but she could not get through "something's happened to Sammy" she said "Dave what if she killed him?"

"She didn't kill us the night before" Dave "and I think she has control over it now I think she heard us talking and took Kurt out for what he did to her"

When they got back to the apartment Amy ran up to the apartment with Dave right behind her and they were ready to burst through the door when Dave grabbed hold of Amy and said "listen you here that?" and she nodded with a smirk on her face "go Sammy" he said

"We have to get even with Maddy because of last time we stayed here" Amy said and through the door open and pretended to be carrying on a conversation with Dave "I can't believe there wasn't any film we could watch in California we always find something to watch" and then they turned around to see Sam and Madison trying to cover up "eww Sammy get off of her" and then smirked so they could tell that it had been a set up.

"You're a bitch" Madison said with a smirk "it's not funny"

Whilst Sam and Madison where getting changed Dave said "so if it's not Maddy or Kurt who the hell is it?"

Then there was a knock on the door as Amy was thinking about it and she said "oh you have to be kidding me" and then she opened the door to see Madison's next door neighbour standing outside.

"Hey your Amy right?" he said "do you want to go out with me sometime?"

"Sorry but I have a boyfriend" she said trying to close the door on him but he stuck his foot in the way and said.

"Well I don't mind" he said with a sick smile which reminded her of an old boyfriend of hers before she had moved to LA and she thought where all guys apart from Winchesters complete jackasses.

"Well I do" Dave said moving towards the doorway "now why don't you leave while you can still leave on your own?" and he quickly left before Dave was able to back up his threat

"I am so shooting him in the ass and ending this thing later" Amy said and Dave nodded as he knew this would finally be over as they believed severing the bloodline of the werewolf would lift the curse on the person. "Ring Dean and Alex tell them what he looks like and to follow him and tell us when he is on the move" and Dave nodded and began the phone call to Dean.

"Okay he is on his way out" Dave said "keep Maddy inside and make sure she doesn't wolf up and keep hers and Sammy's clothes on"

"Where are you going?" Amy said

"To shoot the sonofabitch" Dave said simply and left after saying his plan to Amy.

An hour later

"Hello?" he said he had been followed for the past hour when he walked through town but he had not been able to see his stalker and guessed he had been wrong but he had to get there soon otherwise his plan would not work he had to get that girl like he had Madison the boyfriend may be a problem but he was a werewolf and it was nothing he could not handle. However did not know that Dave was a hunter and he did not know that Dave had great aim as a shooter and he didn't realise Dave was there until the bullet pierced his chest and he fell to the floor. Dave walked over to him and saw him smiling on the floor and he said.

"What you smiling at you creepy assed bastard?"

"You think this will save her? Maddy? Killing me won't save her Mr Winchester far from it she will still be a werewolf and one of you will have to live with the fact you are the one that has killed your friend" he said so then Dave stood over him and shot him twice in the heart.

"Amy" Dave said "he said she wouldn't be normal again, the bloodline thing isn't true"

"Then what do we do?" she asked "kill her?"

"Tell her the truth and let her decide" Dave said "I don't want her blood on my hands"

Dave was surprised to see Dean and Alex waiting for him when he got out of his car and Dean said

"We told her she wants Sammy to kill her so I told her to wait for you"

Dave nodded as he did not want Sam to have to kill her as he did not know her as well as Dave and Amy did. When they went up to the apartment however Madison was on the floor and Sam and Amy where gone.

"AMY?!" Dave shouted "SAMMY?!"


	8. BUABS part 1

"Dean! Alex!" Dave shouted "they've gone something's taken Sammy and Ames" they both ran into the room and where faced with the same situation which Dave had been when he came in as they could see no one apart from Madison lying on the floor.

"Exactly" Dave said when he saw both sets of eyes fall on Madison "she was shot so one of them did what she wanted"

"Yeah" Dean said nodding "neither of them have left their phones which is a good sign" he said looking around trying to keep calm at the fact that they had simply disappeared which annoyed him greatly and he suspected foul play that his girlfriend and brother simply disappeared there had to be a demon involved.

"If their cells are here we can't track them" Alex said "we need to go and see Bobby and see what he can do"

"Yeah" Dave said "and then I am going to shoot the demonic bastard that wants to mess with our family" and Dean nodded and opened the door and as Dave went to leave he saw Madison lying there but she was slightly moving and Dave gulped walked over and

picked the gun up and with a shaking hand he shot her in the heart.

Dave was trying to hide his emotion in the car but he felt he really had to let some emotion out Dean was driving alone and Alex was driving with Dave because of what had happened with Madison and Amy she decided her twin needed her more than Dean did.

"Dave" she said "let me drive, you're going to crash the car and then you won't be any good to Amy and Sam then" however she was not expecting him to stop as suddenly as he did and she jerked forwards nearly going through the windscreen.

"Go with Dean to Bobby's" he said trying to keep his temper under control "I will go look for them"

"Okay" she said "ring me if you find them or you need to talk" and he nodded slowly confirming what she wanted him to "okay then I will let you do this on your own"

"Thanks" he said "if Dean asks"

"You're doing this for yourself as well as them" she said knowing that would not be what he was going to say "we both understand it is worse for you because it is your girlfriend and your brother"

"This makes me think of mom again" Dave said "I will never forget that night and I will never forget last night either"

"What do you mean?" Alex said "did you see what happened to mom?"

"Yeah I use to sleep on the floor in Sammy's room since I could remember to make sure he was okay because he slept on his own, he was the baby it was mine and Dean's job to keep you guys safe, like it was dad's job to keep us and mom safe but like dad, that evil, demonic, yellow eyed sonofabitch has done it again"

"he keeps messing with our family and I guarantee that yellow eyed bastard will die a thousand deaths for what he has done to all of us and so will any other demon, werewolf, vamp or anything else that even fucking thinks about sneezing in the night if they want to take a chance at messing with my family"


	9. BUABS part 2

1 week later

"Ellen" Dave said clearly frustrated "if you have heard from them can you tell me before I go crazy?"

"I promised them I wouldn't until I was sure you were calm" she said, she understood his love for his family but she did not agree with the way that he had been brought up by John. "they are in Twin lakes" she said after a while "Jo is not too far from there she noticed Sam out getting food one day but she wasn't close enough to him to grab him for you"

"Thanks Ellen" Dave said

"You told me you can't always protect the people you love" she continued "I sure as hell hope you are wrong"

"Me too" He said and hung up he gave a quick text to Dean so they would know where they were and began the long drive to twin lakes. He was kind of dreading the drive because they might have not still been there.

An hour later he had tracked down Sam and Amy down to a motel. When he knocked on the door he was worried to here very little movement and then Amy arrived at the door and he picked her up and span her round on her feet.

"Hey" Sam said from his bed "I know you guys have missed each other but we need to talk"

"Yeah I am worried that you checked in as Richie Sambora" Dave said pointing at Sam "which worries me you like Bon Jovi and I think you being under ms Scott you both need to stop hunting with Dean"

Both of them looked at him and he said "AC/DC Bon Scott is the lead singer and Richie Sambora is the lead guitar for Bon Jovi"

"What happened to you guys?" he said "I went to the apartment Madison was down and neither of you were there"

"I don't know" Amy said "we were talking with Maddy and then it all goes black"

"There is one thing though" Sam said "I have blood on one of my shirts but it is neither of ours"

"Okay we ring Bobby and see what we can do" Dave said and they both nodded however as Dave turned his back Amy kicked him in the balls from behind and then Sam punted him in the back of the head knocking him out.

When Dave woke up he was still laying on the floor where they had left them 'what the fuck was that?' he thought 'have they gone dark side?'

"Dean" Dave said "Sammy and Ames knocked me out"

"You're getting old there champ" he said "crap didn't you say Jo wasn't far away?"

"Yep" Dave said "I am on my way to the bar she is working in over here hopefully I can beat them there"

When Dave got to the bar he saw the car that had been near the motel. So he got his shotgun out of his car and hid it down his back so it could not be seen and got holy water from the front. 'Guess I have to shoot them then' Dave thought as he snuck in through the door.

"And my daddy shot your daddy in the head" Dave heard Sam say to Jo

"Sammy let her go" Dave said

"No" Sam said "you don't get to make the choices her, maybe you want to tell Amy what dad did for her?" however before he could continue the sentence Dave threw holy water in Sam's face and he howled in pain

"That's holy water you stupid sonofabitch" Dave shouted as Sam retreated however as Dave went to leave he Amy drew a gun and shot him in the chest.

"Got him" she muttered before her body started shaking violently and green smoke burst from her mouth as the demon left her and she fell to the floor in front of Dave.

"Babe" she croaked "babe wake up" but he didn't "Jo help me" and the two girls moved him onto his back so he could breathe properly.

"I am going after Sam" Amy said "call an ambulance" and Jo nodded and as Amy dashed out of the door Sam had gone through with Dave's shotgun the bar door opened again and Jo stood in front Dave protecting him from the newcomer to the room.


	10. BUABS part 3

"Come out you sick sonofabitch" Amy said looking for Sam "I know you're not Sam I was possessed as well remember how about you come out and fight"

"Because I am not a normal demon" Sam said "I follow the yellow eyed demon as your boyfriend calls him"

"You sick bastard you killed their mother and then possess their brother?" Amy said "you have some serious issues" and drew the shotgun

"You sure you want to shoot Sammy?" he said "remember you shoot me and Sammy dies mind due that didn't stop you shooting Dave and that didn't stop Dave from shooting Madison did it?"

"What do you mean Dave shot Madison?" Amy said

"He killed her because he knew there was no way to save her" Sam said "because neither of you were around Dave had to do it"

Then Amy heard footsteps and saw Alex and Dean appear along the other end of the dock to where Amy and Sam where.

"Sammy" Dean shouted

"Stay back he is possessed" Amy said

"She shot Dave" Sam argued back

"What?" Alex said and ran forward "is he okay?" however Sam quickly grabbed the shotgun whilst Amy was distracted and shot his older sister in the shoulder.

"Alex" Dean shouted running and catching his baby sister in his arms and cradling her in his arms. When he looked up Sam was gone

"Let's get her inside" Amy said

"No it's only my arm if he is going after the closest hunter he will go after Bobby" Alex said pulling herself out of Dean's grip and to her own feet.

"Where's Dave?" Dean asked

"With Jo" Amy said "I shot him"

"Okay" Dean said "I think we will have to talk about that but let's go to Bobby's if he is targeting the next closest hunter it's Bobby"

"Ok" both girls said together and Dean and Amy began helping Amy towards the impala. "Ring Bobby and warn him Dean" Alex said and Amy nodded.

When they got there Dave's impala was there so they guessed that Sam had stolen it from the bar and they all got exorcism books, holy water and shotguns from the trunk of Dean's impala.

Dave and Jo POV

"Hello?" the girl said looking around "Jo are you in here?"

"Yeah I need your help a friends been shot" Jo said

"God Jo it's always fun with you hunting last week and now a shot friend" she said grinning not realising Jo was trying to concentrate on Dave's injuries.

"Seriously Tiff not the time," Jo said shortly, "he won't stop bleeding and I don't know how to stop him"

"Where was he shot?" Tiffani said crouching down next to Dave and Jo

"Straight in the chest by his possessed girlfriend" Jo said "and he is one of the best hunters ever, he's a Winchester"

"As in John Winchester? That kind of Winchester?" Tiffani said "I knew you moved in some big hunting groups but Winchesters? Their legends"

"Yeah I just hope that taping will stop his bleeding" Jo said "he saved me him and Dean who's the eldest they saved me from HH Holmes"

"Yeah right" Tiffani said "the HH Holmes?"

"Yep" Jo said

"You were fine" Dave said, "We were just running interference"

"Your awake" Jo said

"Yeah now can you help me up so that I can go and shoot Sammy?" Dave said

"They're both possessed well Amy isn't anymore some green smoke came out of her mouth" Jo said

Dave shot straight up and felt pain course through his chest "crap remind me never to do that again, green smoke?" he said and Jo nodded "do either of you have a car?"

"Yeah but your not driving anywhere other than a hospital" both girls said together

"So the demon that put me in hospital in a car crash, tried to kill my girlfriend, had something to do with my dad's death and has now possessed my girlfriend and shot me could make another appearance and you won't let me go and short this demonic bastard out?" Dave said and moved away from both of them "car keys now if the green eyed one is here yellow eyes possessed Sam and I sure as hell not missing this fight"

Jo went to throw him the car keys but Tiffani grabbed them out the air "I'm coming with you"


	11. BUABS part 4

By time Dave had gotten to the car Tiffani was sitting in the driver's seat and he shook his head "you don't know the way to Bobby's" he said

"Why do you think they will be there?" Tiffani said

"Cause if I was them I would" Dave said "he is the most experienced hunter out of everybody I know and I have half of my family possessed and half not possessed but all ready to kill each other"

"Yeah I am sorry" she said "maybe we should get Jo so we have back up"

"No Ellen would kill me if anything happened to her" Dave said "and so would Dean even though he wouldn't admit it"

"Really?" Tiffani said, "She is sooo into him"

"I know" Dave said "so why are you hunting?"

"My brother was killed by a werewolf two years ago" she said "he died to save me, my dad taught us to hunt but I didn't actually hunt until he died"

"I'm sorry" Dave said, "We're here" and stepped out the car and said "do you have a gun or anything?"

"Yeah she said taking a handgun out of her jeans and he took it from her hands.

"Stay here" he said, "just stay in the car you move from the car and you might get shot I don't know who is normal and who is possessed"

"Okay just be careful" she said "and tell Dean to tell Jo how he feels or he will have me to deal with"

"Ok" he said, "if I don't have to shoot him"

When he walked into Bobby's however he saw everybody practically on the ground Dean and Alex both looked to be out cold and Amy was cowering in the corner from Sam who was tied to a chair but his eyes where glowing powerful yellow.

"You sonofabitch" Dave said "you killed my mom, you have done something to my dad and now your possessing my brother you would think that you had a death wish"

"Maybe it's your family who has the death wish hunting me I mean my daughter shot you and here you are" Sam said

"That's because I am not a coward" Dave said "I fight until the end whatever doesn't kill you makes you stronger and you evil bastards have done something's to us Winchesters and here we are and whether I stand alone at the end in a final blaze of glory or with 300 children and grandchildren around me I will kill your sadistic ass"

"Maybe just remember I have already killed two Winchesters they say bad look come in threes"

"Well you have shot me" Dave said "maybe that should count for something?"

"See you later I think you kids have something to talk about" Sam said and then convulsed violently before black smoke left his mouth and eyes.

"Dave?" Sam and Amy said together "what did he mean what dad said?"

"How do you mean?" Dave said

"He said ask you what dad told you to do" Sam said "something to do with our dreams"


	12. BUABS part 5

"Dad told us that you might go dark" Dave said "it has something to do with the yellow eyed demon killing mom, he told us to kill you both if we needed two." Before Sam said anything however Dave took Amy out of the room so that they could talk privately about what had happened.

"But my mom didn't die" Amy said "and there wasn't a fire in my house"

"Are you sure?" Dave said "have you ever wondered why your dad hunted?"

"Are you telling me you think I haven't been told something?" Amy said "should I trust you more than my mom?"

"All I am saying is mom was in a fire and Sam had the dreams after a visit from the demon" Dave said

"Look I'm sorry" she said "it has not been a good day for me I mean, I shot you"

"No you didn't" Dave said shaking his head but she lifted his shirt to see the blood red bandages

"I did" she said "I didn't even hesitate I shot you"

"And then green smoke came out of your mouth and eyes, sound familiar" Dave said "it wasn't you babe, it was that demon again, I cannot see how you can honestly believe that me being shot has anything to do with you it is not like you had control of your body"

"I know but if I hadn't been so weak, if I had been expecting something to happen" she started

"You were trying to get use to the idea of having to shoot one of your best friends" he said trying to keep calm "there is no way that you could not have had your mind on keeping yourself from being possessed"

"But I should have been ready, but I wasn't it just shows that I shouldn't be involved in this war, I am just a way for them to get at you" Amy said "I am your one and only weakness"

"Your right" Dave said which surprised her as she was expecting him to fight for her rather than give up on their relationship so quickly. "You are my weakness but more importantly your my strength some days I don't know why I keep hunting, why it is so important that I have to keep on this obsessed campaign and then I think it is because if I can finally get rid of this yellow eyed bastard then I am done, no more hunting, no more hospitals, no more needing to know Latin just you, me and some little island off of the coast somewhere"

"Really? Just me and you" she said "no hunting? Not having to take you up to the hospital?"

"Me, you and some place in the sun that is it" Dave said "No Dean, No Sam and No Allie"

"Really we would finally get time on our own?" she said

"Yeah honestly just me and you" Dave said "do you know how much I am serious about this?" and she shook her head "marry me"

"What?" she said to make sure she had heard him correctly

"Marry me" Dave said "today, next week I don't care I just want you to be involved with this war and with this family as much as you can be"

When she realised that he was serious she flung herself at him momentarily forgetting about the fact she had shot him not 20 hours ago and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Babes still bleeding here" he said in a kind of joking way but still in some pain with his ribs.

"Sorry" she said quickly letting go of him but he still held onto her waist "but really marry you?" and he nodded "can we tell the others right now?" and Dave looked over her head and saw Alex standing there beaming at them and that gave Dave the impression that she had heard the whole conversation.

"I doubt having to tell Alex will be a problem" he said pointing over Amy's head and she turned and saw her standing there and she started beaming from ear to ear.

"Be glad the guys didn't hear half of that" Alex said smiling "you would think that you had softened"

"Maybe I have" Dave said "maybe that isn't such a bad thing?"

"Nope definitely not and before you guys want to go all lovey dovey Sam has stormed off somewhere" Alex said "but Dean is still here"

"Ok I guess we will have to go and tell Dean then" Dave said faking that he was disappointed with that.

"Wait until you guys find Sam then tell them" Amy said calmly "I can wait"

"No we are telling them now" Dave said "Dean?"

"Yeah" he said walking in from the kitchen cell phone in hand "still no answer from Sammy what?" and then he saw the looks around the room "I didn't do it"

"I know I did" Dave said "I asked Amy to marry me"

"Wow" Dean said "have you been drinking?"

"Nope" Dave said "I love her though"

"Then congrats" Dean said "can we get Sammy back now please?"


	13. Death of the angel

Dave POV

"Ok" I said, "Let's go" opening the door for Dean and Alex as they walked through.

"Ames pass me my jacket" I said not turning and then everything went black.

General POV

When Dave woke up, he saw that Sam and Amy where standing over him.

"What the fuck was that?" Dave asked.

"Dunno but what ever this is, it isn't good" Sam replied, "No GPS or cell reception"

"Seems like they don't want us to be found at all" Dave assumed.

"However" Dave whispered, "at least we are armed"

"We are?" Sam and Amy asked confused.

"Well I am" Dave said pulling the gun out, "dad said I would need this at some point"

"What the hell is it?" Sam said

"It's called the colt it's a gun made to kill demons" Dave explained, "this saved my ass against the green eyed demon when it possessed that poor girl"

"But then she possessed me" Amy said.

"She didn't kill me because she was scared shitless of this gun" Dave explained.

"Oh" they said together.

"Yeah" he said nodding, "is there anyone else around?"

"A guy and a girl" Sam said, "they have powers as well the girl sees people before they die and the other guy has super strength"

"Let's go then" Dave said; however, as they left the room they saw the guy break the girls neck.

"AVA!" Amy shouted and Dave without thinking fired the colt and shot the guy in the head.

She then quickly turned at Dave and saw his eyes glow green "SAMMY RUN!" she screamed and ran away from the man that she loved. Dave moved slowly almost like he was fighting himself and even though he could slow himself down he was the only one with a weapon.

He moved into a class room and the demon inside of him could tell that there was someone inside of the room and he saw Amy cowering under the table which angered Dave that his fiancé was scared of him and that gave him the strength he needed to push the demon from himself and the green smoke came from his eyes like it had everyone else it had inhabited.

"Baby?" Dave said looking around "let's get out of here" Dave said holding out a hand. She nodded and took it.

"Sammy?!" they heard Dean Shout and they both looked outside and they saw Sam down in Dean's arms and Alex running after Jake. Dave then stepped forwards and shot him again however he missed and shot Amy.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Dave said sliding along the floor and catching her in his arms he then threw the colt to Alex and said "go after the sonofabitch" and she nodded and obeyed.

"Baby?" Dave said looking into Amy's eyes as they closed "no baby don't you even think about dying on me, I told your mom I would look after you"

"I know" she whispered "and you did, I will always love you" and her eyes closed for good.


End file.
